WHEN A GAME IS RISKING YOUR LIFE
by SeleniArtha
Summary: Sakura benci pertarungan, kematian, dan pembunuhan. Namun, ketika ia harus dihadapkan dengan permainan yang membuatnya harus masuk dalam arena kematian demi menghapus utang-utang ayahnya dan mendapat imbalan yang besar dari pemerintah untuk keluarganya, namun sebesar apapun imbalannya, tetap saja nyawamu korbannya/Inspired from The Hunger Games/RnR?


_Sakura benci pertarungan, kematian, dan pembunuhan. Namun, ketika ia harus dihadapkan dengan permainan yang membuatnya harus masuk dalam arena kematian demi menghapus utang-utang ayahnya dan mendapat imbalan yang besar dari pemerintah untuk keluarganya, namun sebesar apapun imbalannya, tetap saja nyawamu korbannya/Inspired from The Hunger Games/RnR?_

SeleniArtha presented

.

.

.

WHEN A GAME IS RISKING YOUR LIFE

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

.

.

KENYATAAN PAHIT

* * *

Sakura meneguk gelasnya yang berisikan alkohol. Ia bukanlah pecinta alkohol, namun memang ia sedang merasakan banyak beban di pikirannya. Keluarganya yang baru saja berduka atas kepergian ayahandanya yang tercinta, kini, mendapat kabar bahwa sang ayah, Haruno Kizashi, terlibat korupsi negara, sehingga keluarganya dituntut untuk membayar seluruh utang sang ayah. Sakura dan keluarganya sudah berusaha mengumpulkan uang—bahkan sampai menjual emas-emas yang mereka punya, namun tetap saja uang mereka tidak cukup untuk melunasi utang sang ayah yang sangat besar. Kalau sampai keluarganya tidak bisa membayar, mereka semua akan mendapatkan hukuman mati.

Sakura merasakan dirinya sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. Sudah berapa gelas yang ia minum, eh? Banyak orang yang memperhatikan wanita muda ini dengan amat heran. Tidak biasanya seorang Haruno Sakura bermain-main di tempat haram ini. Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa penat, kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbang. Ia menutup matanya dan dunia terasa gelap.

.

.

"Sakura, syukurlah kau sudah siuman, nak!" ujar sang ibu, cemas dan memeluk anaknya itu, "Untung saja ada seorang pria berbaik hati yang mau mengantarkanmu pulang. Lagipula buat apa, sih, kau pergi ke bar, hah? Tidak pernah kudengar kau mulai menjadi pecandu alkohol~"

Sakura hanya memegangi kepalanya yang amat terasa pusing. Ibunya bawel sekali memang. "Siapa, bu, yang mengantarku pulang?" tanya Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kakashi," jawab Ibunya, perlahan.

Pria mesum itu? Semoga ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya terhadap Sakura! Sakura tahu, Kakashi adalah seorang bujangan yang lebih mencintai alkohol ketimbang wanita meskipun ia menyukai novel yang memiliki konten dewasa. Kakashi adalah tetangganya di distrik Konoha yang sudah menganggap Sakura seperti keponakannya sendiri, bahkan di tengah kesulitan keluarganya ini, Kakashi tetap berbaik hati kepada mereka. Sakura merasa senang, sih, dengan kehadiran pria bujangan yang selalu kesepian, namun ia tetap saja agak kesal dengan sifat Kakashi yang suka bermabuk-mabukan. Sakura, sih, mulai agak tidak peduli memang dengan sikapnya karena akhir-akhir ini, ia juga sering ke bar untuk meminum beberapa gelas berisi alkohol sebagai penghilang _stress._

"Sakura," terdengar suara pria berambut keperakan itu yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hai, Kakashi. Terima kasih sudah menolongku," balas Sakura, dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Kakashi segera menghampiri Sakura, sementara ibunya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Sakura memerhatikan mata ibunya yang memerhatikannya dengan tampak sedih. Kakashi segera mengelus punggung ibunya seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," ucap Kakashi, seraya menutup pintu kamar Sakura. Pasti hal penting dan harus dirahasiakan, "—lebih baik ditutup saja pintunya agar adikmu tidak mendengar."

"Jadi, ada apa, Kakashi?" tanya Sakura, mulai penasaran.

"Kau tahu tidak bahwa tahun ini, pemerintah akan mengadakan kembali _Chunnin Competition_ oleh Presiden Orochimaru dan segala bawahannya tersebut?" tanya Kakashi, dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Sakura, "Semalam saat kau sedang tidur, presiden ke rumahmu."

Sakura terkejut dan menghelakan nafasnya, "Untuk apa presiden datang kemari? Meminta tebusan ya?"

Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya, "Tapi, dia tidak meminta uang kalian—"

"Eh, lalu?" tanya Sakura, kebingungan.

"—ia meminta nyawa adikmu lewat permainan _Chunnin Competition_."

.

.

.

"Presiden, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." lapor Kabuto, sebagai asisten pribadi Presiden Orochimaru, yang terkenal licik itu.

"Hm, persilahkan ia masuk ke ruanganku!" suruh Presiden Orochimaru, sambil menyunggingkan senyum _ular_nya.

Tamu yang dimaksudpun memasuki ruangannya. Gadis itu—anak sulung dari Haruno Kizashi datang mengunjungi kantor pemerintah. Ada tujuan, ya? Mau membayar utang-utang ayahnya itu, heh? Dilihatnya Sakura menutup pintu ruangannya, menghampiri mejanya, dan duduk di bangku menghadap sang presiden. "Hm, Haruno Sakura dari distrik Konoha, eh? Jadi, apa tujuanmu kemari, Haruno? Mau membayar utang-utang ayahmu?" tanya Presiden, sambil tersenyum licik. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti ular berbisa.

"Aku keberatan," terang Sakura, tanpa ada basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Orochimaru menatapnya heran. Ada apa dengan gadis _gila_ ini? "—aku tidak mau adikku ikut dalam permainan konyolmu ini, Presiden. Konohamaru masih kecil, dan aku tidak mau ia mati sia-sia dalam arena gilamu itu!"

"Kau keberatan, tapi itu resiko karena keluargamu tidak bisa membayar semua kerugian negara!" bantah sang Presiden, "Dengar Sakura, aku sudah memberi waktu tiga bulan untuk keluarga kalian agar segera membayar seluruh uang negara yang telah dicuri ayahmu, tapi mana? Kalian sama sekali belum membayar! Dan aku berpikir, daripada aku menunggu kalian yang pastinya akan lama mendapatkan uang sebegitu banyak, jadi harus ada salah satu anggota keluargamu yang kami hukum mati, tetapi negara kita sudah tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menjatuhkan hukuman mati sebejat apapun pelaku kejahatan. Namun sadarlah Sakura bahwa utang ayahmu telah merugikan negara kita berjuta-juta triliyun lebih dan kalian tidak bisa menggantikan uang tersebut! Jadi, kami putuskan agar salah satu anggota keluargamu mati walau secara tidak langsung."

"Bagaimana seandainya ia masih hidup dan menang dalam arena?" tanya Sakura, menahan emosinya.

"Kami berikan keringanan, yaitu, utang-utang ayahmu akan dihapuskan dan ia akan kami beri imbalan 50% dari utang ayahmu untuk keluarga kalian. Kami adilkan?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Kapan permainan itu dilaksanakan?"

"Tenang saja. Masih bulan depan, jadi, para peserta akan diberikan latihan khusus selama 3 minggu ke depan ini." jawab Presiden Orochimaru, enteng.

"Adikku masih di bawah umur. Aku masih ingin melihatnya tumbuh besar, sehingga ia bisa bahagia. Ini hanya akan merusak masa depannya!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi. Yang jelas dari distrik konoha, sudah kudapatkan dua peserta. Yang satunya sudah menyetujui kontrak, tinggal adikmu saja. Setelah itu, kita akan memulai permainan ini."

"Apakah harus adikku?" tanya Sakura, menahan air matanya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, HARUNO! BAHWA KELUARGAMU HARUS MENERIMA RESIKO ATAS KELAKUAN AYAHMU ITU DAN KARENA KALIAN TIDAK BISA MEMBAYAR UTANG-UTANG KALIAN, JADI, APAPUN KEPUTUSAN PEMERINTAH HARUS KALIAN PATUHI!"bentak Presiden Orochimaru.

"Aku tidak ingin ibuku kehilangan anak paling kecilnya!"

Orochimaru memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, dan tiba-tiba saja ia memiliki ide cemerlang yang dapat menguntungkan dua belah pihak, "Jadi, kau tidak mau menyerahkan adik kecilmu itu?" tanyanya, sambil terus tersenyum licik.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Sakura, tegas.

"Baiklah, aku memiliki ide yang dapat menguntungkan kita berdua," kata Presiden, membuat Sakura tersenyum lega dan senang, namun dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya apa ide Presiden Orochimaru, "Gantikan posisi adikmu dalam arena! Setuju?"

Hati Sakura mencelos. Bukan ide gila seperti itu yang ia mau. Presiden terus memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Tawaran ini memang menguntungkan juga bagi dirinya, agar adiknya bisa baik-baik saja, tetapi apakah ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya seandainya ia mati di arena?

Tapi, ini demi keluarganya. Iya, demi keluarganya, maka Sakurapun—

"Aku setuju," jawab Sakura, yakin tak yakin.

Presiden Orochimaru mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

.

.

Glek…

Sakura menelan cairan yang ada dalam gelas itu—alkohol—ya, di bar ini lagilah Sakura berada. Ia memang baru meneguk satu kali di ronde pertama minuman berakohol itu, jadi, ia masih sadar. Ia menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Wajah mereka ada yang menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka. Ada anak-anak muda yang mengingatkan Sakura akan masa mudanya dulu.

"Hai," sapa seseorang yang memiliki suara _baritone_. Sakura segera membalikan badannya dan menemukan pemuda yang memanggilnya adalah pemuda yang memiliki rambut bermode pantat ayam dan berwarna _raven_, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, ketus.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa hidupku di dunia." jawab Sasuke, enteng. Ia mengambil gelasnya, menuangkan cairan beralkohol ke dalam gelas tersebut dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan. Sakura menatapnya heran. Menikmati masa-masa hidupnya di dunia? Sasuke membalas tatapannya dan menjelaskan, "Aku akan bermain di _Chunnin Competition_ sebagai perwakilan dari distrik Konoha."

Sakura terbelalak kaget dan meneriakinya habis-habisan, "Kau ini bodoh?! Kenapa kau mengorbankan nyawamu untuk bermain permainan gila itu? Apa kau hanya mengejar imbalan yang akan kau dapatkan nantinya?!"

Sasuke hanya mengeluakan seringai tipisnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _kau-akan-mengerti-nanti_.

.

.

"Jadi, kauputuskan begitu?" tanya Kakashi, dengan tatapan heran. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjadi pendampingmu dan peserta lain dari distrik kita, sehingga kau akan selalu kuberikan arahan." hibur Kakashi. Ia langsung memeluk gadis yang sudah ia anggap keponakannya itu. Setidaknya, agak menghibur hati Sakura agar tetap rileks menghadapi semua ini. Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mengejek pamannya itu, "Kau bau!"

"Enak saja! Aku sudah mandi tahu!" balas Kakashi. Selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama, sampai Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Kakashi," panggilnya.

Kakashi segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menyahut, "Ya?"

"Kau mau tahu siapa peserta lain dari distrik kita itu?" tanyaku.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alis matanya dan cukup penasaran, "Siapa?" tanyanya, dengan nada enteng.

"Dia adalah—" Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, "—Uchiha Sasuke."

Kali ini, Kakashi amat sangat terkejut.

.

.

Hari ini seluruh warga di distrik Konoha berkumpul di lapangan depan kantor Hokage—walikota distrik Konoha. Biasanya kalau warga-warga berkumpul di depan kantor hokage seperti saat ini, tandanya akan ada pengumuman penting yang harus disampaikan, sehingga seluruh warga bisa tahu.

Sakura berjalan lemas menuju lapangan. Tampak banyak wajah warga yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran akan tujuan dikumpulkannya mereka semua, namun Sakura sudah menebak apa yang akan menjadi pengumuman kali ini. Sakura segera menempati tempat duduk yang ada di lapangan itu. Diliriknya pemuda dingin yang berada di sampingnya saat ini. Ia adalah saingannya nanti.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu untuk mengikuti permainan gila negara?" tanya Sakura, meyakinkan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Kini, orang yang ditanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seolah mengisyaratkan agar dirinya tidak perlu tahu apa-apa. Sakura yang menangkap tatapan itu langsung menggumam pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh Sasuke, "Maaf atas rasa penasaranku, tapi, aku takut kalau mengetahui fakta bahwa kau sekarang adalah sainganku."

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, namun ia tetap berusaha menjaga _image_nya, "Kau akan tetap menjadi gadis cilik yang menghiburku di saat kepergian kedua orang tuaku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya, namun ia mencoba untuk mengerti dengan senyumnya itu. "Sama-sama," balasnya.

Sebuah lonceng berdenting, pertanda bahwa hokage telah datang. Ia segera menaiki panggung dan menatap warga-warganya. Hokage wanita pertama, Tsunade-_sama_. Semua warga langsung membungkukkan badan mereka masing-masing sebagai penyambutan kedatangan pemimpin distrik mereka. Tsunade segera mengambil _mic_nya dan mulai berbicara, "Ehem. Selamat siang, warga distrik Konoha. Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa Pemerintah akan mengadakan permainan bersejarah negara yang mempersatukan semua distrik setiap tahunnya, yaitu _Chunnin Competition_, maka pengumuman kali ini adalah pemilihan kedua peserta dari distrik kita—"

Semua warga sudah mulai mengeluarkan suara pelan alias berbisik-bisik. Mereka takut terpilih sebagai peserta. Ya, sama seperti perasaan Sakura sekarang, namun apa daya, namanya lah yang telah tercantum di kertas yang dipegang oleh Tsunade-_sama_.

"Aku mohon untuk tenang!" tegas Tsunade, membuat warga-warganya kembali diam, "Baiklah aku akan melanjutkan pembicaraan kembali. Jadi, bagi kedua peserta yang kupanggil namanya harap maju ke panggung dan ikut kami untuk bersiap-siap selama 3 minggu ke depan ini."

Sakura gugup, tangannya semakin dingin, nafasnya jadi tidak beraturan. Melihat Sakura yang sudah gugup, Sasuke berinisiatif memegang tangan Sakura agar tangannya hangat kembali. Sasuke memastikan kepada Sakura bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua memandangi raut wajah para warga yang sudah ketakutan untuk dipilih.

Tsunade menarik nafasnya dan mulai membuka mulutnya, "Untuk peserta laki-laki dari distrik Konoha…..."

DEG-DEG-DEG

Sakura mendengarkan irama ketukan jantung Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sama seperti yang dialami Sakura. Mereka saling bertatapan mata, seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka katakan, namun belum saatnya.

"…Uchiha Sasuke! Silahkan untuk segera naik ke panggung" Semua warga memerhatikan Sasuke berjalan menuju podium. Sakura benci pembunuhan, Sakura benci kematian, Sakura benci permainan ini, Sakura benci hidupnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari bawah panggung, begitupun Sasuke. Sakura mencoba tetap sabar. Ia juga memerhatikan Kakashi dari kejauhan. Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Dan untuk peserta perempuan dari distrik Konoha adalah…"

DEG-DEG-DEG

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh dirinya sekarang juga. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, namun bayangan mayat berkelibat di dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan segala pemikirannya.

DEG-DEG-DEG

Nafasnya semakin membara, tangannya mulai dingin, badannya mulai berkeringat, jantungnya terus berdetak kencang seolah menantang Sakura untuk terus gugup, pikirannya mulai kacau. Sakura merasa dirinya semakin gila. Ia ingin sekali untuk mengundurkan diri dari permainan, namun ia tidak ingin mengorbankan nyawa adiknya tersayang, maka iapun tidak bisa kabur dari takdirnya.

"….Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan lunglai menuju podium. Beribu-ribu mata menatapnya. Ia gugup dan ia merasa tak mampu. Ia menaiki tangga dan berdiri di atas panggung. Sasuke segera memegang tangannya. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura sedang mengalami masa-masa yang sulit.

Sakura menatap keluarganya dari kejauhan. Ibunya, Konohamaru, dan sanak saudaranya yang lain. Di sanapun berdiri Kakashi yang sedang mencoba menenangkan ibunya yang menangis karena ternyata anak sulungnya lah yang dipilih untuk mewakili distrik mereka. Ibunya takut kehilangan sang putri, namun ia tidak mampu membantah. Presiden Orochimaru yang telah menentukannya. Dunia egois dan memang tidak adil!

"Kepada Hatake Kakashi, selaku pendamping kedua peserta kita, dapat naik ke panggung dan menemani mereka selama persiapan menuju _Chunnin Competition_." Kakashi segera berjalan menuju podium. Ia memandangi raut wajah Sakura yang sudah membendung air mata. Kakashi paham apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, namun ia tidak mengerti apa alasan dibalik ikutnya Sasuke dalam acara ini. Sasuke tidak memiliki masalah dengan negara, dan ia juga termasuk orang berkecukupan, sehingga tidak memerlukan uang yang banyak sebagai imbalan kalau-kalau ia menang nanti. Namun, yang terpenting sekarang ini yang menjadi tugas Kakashi adalah memberikan arahan dan semangat bagi mereka. Ia juga tidak tega kehilangan salah satu atau bahkan kedua anak muda yang telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura, Sasuke, berjanjilah padaku untuk terus hidup!" ucap Kakashi, berbisik dan memandangi kedua bocah. Dulu, mereka memang bocah ingusan, namun sekarang, Kakashi memandangi mereka sebagai pahlawan-pahlawan yang pemberani.

.

.

"Jadi, Tsunade-_sama_, kemana kami akan tinggal?" tanya Kakashi. Setelah pemilihan peserta tadi, kini, para peserta dan pendamping segera melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menggunakan kereta pribadi milik Tsunade-_sama_ di dek yang sangat mewah. Sakura memang sudah bercita-cita ingin sekali merasakan duduk di kereta pribadi Tsunade-_sama_, tapi dalam keadaan yang bukan seperti ini.

"Kita akan mendapatkan penginapan mewah di _Shinobi_—pusat pemerintahan negara. Di sana, Sasuke dan Sakura akan mendapat pelatihan khusus untuk bisa bertahan hidup, menyerang lawan, dan jurus-jurus yang akan diajarkan lebih lanjut," jelas Tsunade, "Nah, kurasa Kakashi, kau harus mengajarkan Sasuke tentang jurus _chidori_ yang kau punya saat pelatihan _Chunnin Competition _10 tahun lalu. Bantu ia jugalah untuk mengaktifkan mata _sharingan_. Setidaknya, aku harap Sasuke dapat melindungi Sakura juga dalam arena nanti walaupun diharuskan untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain."

"Baik, Tsunade-_sama_. Namun, agar lebih efektif lagi, aku berharap kau juga bisa mengajarkan Sakura tentang _chakra_ medis. Setidaknya, Sakura dapat merawat dirinya dan bahkan Sasuke dari luka akibat serangan musuh," ujar Kakashi, "yah, walaupun aku yakin bahwa sebenarnya Sakura sudah bisa menangani beberapa kasus medis, karena ibunya adalah seorang perawat."

Sasuke memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang hanya bisa diam karena masih merasa gugup, "Aku akan melindungimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan melindungimu, tenang saja. Kau harus bisa bertahan hidup!"

"Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi ini permainan, dan kali ini kita bersaing. Salah satu dari kita atau bahkan kita berdua bisa mati terbunuh entah karena kita saling mencoba membunuh ataupun oleh peserta lain. Kau—kau tidak bisa terus-menerus melindungiku. Kalau memang takdirku mati di arena, aku siap."

"Tidak. Kau harus bisa bertahan hidup, karena kau punya alasan untuk terus hidup. Aku? Aku tidak keberatan kalau-kalau aku mati di arena nanti, setidaknya tidak akan ada yang begitu memedulikan kepergianku. Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di dunia ini."

"Ada," gumam Sakura, dengan suara pelan namun lantang. Pernyataan Sakura membuatnya terheran-heran, "Ada orang yang akan menjadi alasanmu untuk terus bertahan hidup, yaitu aku. Kau harus bisa bertahan hidup demi aku."

Sasuke tersenyum memandang Sakura. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti padanya dan gadis ini. Namun, apapun yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

A/N: Halooo, aku kembali dengan cerita baru. Kebetulan aku pecinta Hunger Games juga, jadi tiba-tiba saja ide cerita ini muncul di otak ku begitu saja dan yang membuatku makin mencintai ideku ini adalah karena aku menjadikan Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai tokoh pengganti Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark. Tapi, jangan salah dulu ya! Aku tidak berniat untuk mengikuti jalan cerita Hunger Games sebenarnya. Ini karya 100% murni ide dari otakku. Dan, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu dan membaca karyaku ini. Aku mohon reviewnya ya, minna-_san_!^^ Arigato

Jakarta, 12/12/13 5:52 PM

SeleniArtha


End file.
